The present invention relates to distance-measuring devices, e.g., for measuring length and other distances where the conventional measuring tape is now used. The invention can also be used for measuring distances in two or more coordinates by using a plurality of such devices.
The conventional distance-measuring device includes a tape which is reelable into and out of a housing and which carries markings graduated in dimensions of distance to provide a measurement of the length of the tape reeled out of the housing. The measurements made by such tapes are not highly accurate because of the relatively larger tolerances inherent in the graduation markings, nor are they conveniently readable because of the need to observe the graduation markings.
An object of the present invention is to provide a distance-measuring device which inherently is more accurate and more convenient to use. Another object of the invention is to provide a distance-measuring device which can also measure distances in two or more coordinates.